Caine Korag
Caine Korag (ケーン コラグ Keen Koragu'):' is an independent mage and a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, one of the most powerful wizards in the continent. He retired from wizardry many years ago and is now a model for the Magick Monthly while living in seclusion from the rest of the world. He is the current holder of the title, Worlds Greatest Swordsmen. He was once a noble knight in the country of Joya who rose to power himself after years of extreme training; he took part in many battles and wars as he fought and served his kingdom. His very prowess alone turned the tides of war as he struck down entire armies alone with his swordplay. He rescued thousands of civilians and reconquered lands in order to regain peace into his kingdom. Believing to have a much greater purpose for himself, Caine resigned from the kingdom's knights and became a member of the Rune Knights, serving directly under the Magic Council along side his former partner and old friend Bakura Izumo assigned as a ranked officer to carry out and enforce the Council's ideals of justice. Having worked hard to establish a peaceful nation; he fought against invading nations, battled against each organizations of the Three Symbols of Evil and to maintain order to the lands. These very achievements is what makes him known throughout the continent as the Hero of Ishgar. Unable to succumb to the deaths of many of his comrades and innocent civilians he served to protect that were lost in the battlefields, he resigned from the Rune Knights and retired from wizardry, swearing an oath to never use his sword and engage in a fight ever again. Appearance Caine is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with dark white hair combed to the side with bangs covering his entire forehead. He has pale white skin and has slanted, slit pupil, silver eyes. Caine is widely known for his good looks and extraordinary physique, being a fashion model and having posed many times for the Magick Monthly Magazine. His most common attire consists of a black, sleeveless over shirt consist with white fuzz on the bottom of the shirt. He has a dark silver armor shoulder pads with a sharp spike edge towards the bottom like stalactites and has the same pattern onto the armor just above it and also has dark silver gauntlets that covers his entire forearms. He wears a black belt and dark brown tight pants. He finishes his uniform with with dark silver armor leggings covering almost his entire legs. His specialty in Requip allows him to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, which he wears during his modeling carrier and everyday life. imprinted onto the middle of both his gauntlets are the emblems of the Ten Wizard Saints. Personality Caine is usually portrayed as a calm and collected individual, but now is an extremely laid-back man, preferring to take his time before making any hasty decisions. he rarely ever loses his temper but he will if he is ever pushed into getting out of retirement. He is a rather slacking man. Not willing to go out of his way to help someone in need due to his ideals of battle that led to his retirement as a wizard. Caine is an honorary member of the Ten Wizard Saints, however he Relationship Ten Wizard Saints History When Caine was a child he was a poor kid who lived in the country of Joya. He was a cunning thief who was willing to do just about anything to get his hands on any items he deemed were of value and kept them for his own greed. This led everyone in his country to despise him and was labeled an outcast towards everyone he has ever known and he has grown to despise them in return for that very reason. He was constantly on the run in order to avoid being captured by the people of the country, running from one town to the next hoping to steal anything he would believe was of any value. Often times he would wonder through towns and witness other kids his age playing with each other and laughing out of the enjoyment they were having, this caused Caine to feel sorry for himself wishing he had friends to enjoy with as well but shook those thoughts away, reminding himself that he didn't need friends to be happy and ran off. He would then be seen at a temporary camp site far away from town. He would be seen with a large stick in his hand and swing it around in order as a means of practicing sword play. However he would continuously fail and collapse after numerous failed attempts to learn even the most basic training, but, no matter how many times he failed and collapse, Caine would always grit his teeth, stand back up and try again. He didn't know why he wanted to learn sword play or even know what to do once he's mastered it, all he knew was that he felt he had a greater purpose then living as a poor thief. That was enough to motivate him to keep trying and to never give up At one point a group of men from two neighboring countries entered a village somewhere in the country of Joya in the hopes of trading since Joya was standing as the boarder between Stella and Desierto all their dealerships are mostly done within the country. Magic and Abilities [[Requip|'Requip']]: The Knight: Caine's signature form of Magic, over which he possesses great mastery over it. It is a type of Magic that allows him to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. This particular form of Requip is called The Knight. He is known for his ability to make Requip appear instantly with no signs of a glowing light or magic circle appearing, he is said to have over 100 different weapons and armors, all known to be considered holy weapons for they all have holy in their names, something which made him and his immense strength well known throughout the entire continent of Ishgar, earning him the epithet Holy Knight due to his specialty in wielding the numerous holy weapons. [[Sword Magic|'Sword Magic']]:' In addition to his signature Magic, Requip, Caine is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic . As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords since his fighting style revolves around the use of the sword he wields. Through the use of this Magic, Caine is capable of using his swords to perform his signature Holy Fire Magic. He is able to release this magic from his swords as a medium to perform his attacks, employing exceedingly destructive magical attacks, generating gigantic blasts which can alter the landscape completely. He is able to utilize this magic through any sword he wields though he mainly releases it through the use of his signature sword that he has used for years. * [[Holy Fire Magic|'Holy Fire Magic]]:''' Is Caine's most useful and powerful form of magic he possesses. He is able to ignite this form of magic by infusing his magic energy into any sword he wields creating brilliant white flames that he is able control however he sees fit. Much like ordinary fire, the white flames generate heat and burns its target with immense power. In addition to its immensely devastating power, the flames also used to counteract darkness by disintegrating it with holy blessing. His powers, however, aren't limited to offense, allowing him to perform more subtle actions, such as dispelling Curses and purifying those responsible for performing it. It also grants divine protection which strengthens, enhances and causes anything/everything it burns to flourish should he wishes. '''Enhanced Strength: Part of Caine's reputation as the most powerful master swordsman in the world is also due to his tremendous superhuman physical power and fortitude which supplements his mastery of swordsmanship. Even with Caine's muscular build, he possesses a considerable high degree of brute strength. He is capable of breaking stone and boulders or enormous walls and shattering steel with a single punch, he is also capable of pushing apart large buildings and lifting and carrying around objects and creatures a thousand times larger then he is, an incredible feet that many do not expect with a man with his physical build. Immense Durability: Due to his countless engagement of in many battles, Caine possesses a vast amount of physical durability. Capable of withstanding a bombardment of powerful attacks by the mightiest of wizards and emerging completely unscathed and unharmed as if nothing happened. Immense Endurance: Caine possesses a vast amount of physical endurance. Enhanced Speed: Caine possesses blinding fast speed. Immense Reflexes: Caine possesses extremely sharp reflexes. Enhanced Agility: Caine is considered to be very fast and agile. Master Acrobatic Skills: Caine is capable of performing an astonishing acrobatic feats that are of the highest caliber. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Caine possesses great mastery in swordsmanship, and his skills in swords play are considered the greatest in the world due to the fact that he is the greatest swordsman alive proven by his absolute mastery of swordsmanship. He wields his sword with masterful and graceful precision as if its apart of his body and is works with the sword in order to overwhelm his opponents. He demonstrates tremendous dexterity and supreme skill in swordsmanship, the speed and precision of his strikes are able to inflict a lethal and deadly blows towards his opponent in matter of seconds and return the sword to its original state before they can even realize what happened as if he hasn't even swung his sword just yet. The tremendous cutting power of Caine's sword strikes are capable of effortlessly slicing through defenses and causing destructive damages in his attacks. His power with a sword is also able to produce shockwaves from his strikes that can be felt from great distances away and his relentless attacks could end up pulverizing the ground beneath him with every slash he makes. His range of abilities are extensive, for he is able to launch slash attacks that utilizes the very air pressure of the sword swings itself to strike his enemies from a great distance away with tremendous power capable of causing destructive damage to its target, leaving a very scar on the ground itself. His sword capabilities are not limited for he is capable of performing extraordinary feats, from wiping out an entire forest with just one attack with the assistance of his Holy Fire Magic to being able to deflect the course of bullets with the edge of his sword. His defenses when blocking seem unmatched, and his offense is capable of tremendous precision. Utilizing evasion techniques, with effortless counterattacks makes Caine such a legendary swordsmen. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Along with mastery of swordsmanship, Caine is also known to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant as well. Master Sensor: Caine possesses great skill in sensing and discerning the nature of Magic Power. He is able to detect the magical presence of anyone who wonders into his range of sensory and can identify the familiarity of those he's encountered magic's flow and level of power perfectly. His detection of Magic Power is so advanced that he is can detect the flow of magic, allowing him to know full when a magic has been casted on an individual whether if they know it or not Keen Intellect: Caine is a clever, cunning and resourceful individual. Having spent nearly all his life fighting as a soldier, he knows full well how the Rune Knights operate and even more on how his enemies think and use that to his advantage in order to elude their detection. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Ten Wizard Saints; one of the most powerful wizards in the continent, Caine possesses a tremendous amount of magic power. He can create an intense pressure around his surroundings just from releasing it, leaving other people who are within his presence frozen in fear. Equipment Caine owns several different types of armor known as Holy Armor and even more different types of weapons. Fire Sword: Is the signature sword Caine mainly uses during his battles as his main weapon. Handed crafted by a legendary blacksmith who gave him the sword for saw true potential in despite refusing to give it to swordsman's who were even greater then he was at the time. Heavens Armor: Is Caine's most used requip armor. Trivia Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Ten Wizard Saints (Ripcordkill345) Category:Solis Knight Category:Rune Knight Category:Rune Knights Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Model